


A Sequestration

by SkyborneVeggies



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Compartmentalizing, Lazy Foreplay, M/M, Romance, Vignette, interruptions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 06:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21423553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyborneVeggies/pseuds/SkyborneVeggies
Summary: This is all he needs, he thinks.
Relationships: Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	A Sequestration

He’s sprawled out on his back, arms stretched high above his head, Napoleon tasting his open mouth. Illya’s eyes are closed, but he smiles against his lover’s lips as their tongues brush together in lazy circles.

Hands spread out across his skin. Rough and soft and deliciously warm, and it’s enough to make his toes curl. Illya lets out a gentle moan, more out of contentment than anything else. This is all he needs, he thinks. Here, tucked away into this little corner of the earth, there is world enough for both of them.

The communicator blips.

Napoleon stops. Sits up. Looks at him.

“Duty calls.”

Illya looks forlornly back at the communicator.

“Yes.”

He stands. Pulls on his shirt, his coat, pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Folds this little bit of world into a tiny paper square and slips it in his pocket. It will stay there, all neat and tidily stored, until it is safe to unspool it again. Right now there is work to do.


End file.
